


Let me dry your tears

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke in the Stairwell, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugs, It's pretty fluffy tho, Lesbian Christine Canigula, No Smut, Not in my good Playride Fluff, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Playride, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, There isn't enough Playride content in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Brooke is crying in the stairwell. Luckily, Christine is here to help.





	Let me dry your tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little Playride drabble I wrote for Easter. I also posted it on the Be More Chill Amino under my account DramaticDork, so you may have already read it there. Please enjoy!

Christine Canigula skipped down the still school halls, the sound of her boots echoing down the empty corridor. She hummed a light tune, making it up as she went. Her left arm swung at her side, while the right held the bag slung over her shoulder.

She had just gotten out of play rehearsal and was happily making her way home. The weather was warm, typical for April, and Christine enjoyed the fresh air and blooming trees. She turned the final corner and proceed to the last stairwell before the exit. As Christine pushed open the door, she hesitated. It sounded like there was someone at the bottom of the steps. Crying.

Christine made her way to the banister. As quietly as possible, she peered over the edge. A girl was sitting at the bottom, blond hair hanging in front of her face. Light sobs could be heard, bouncing off the concrete school walls. Christine tip toed down the stairs, empathy drawing her closer. She sat next to the crying girl.

“Um, Hi?” Christine started, not exactly sure what to say. “Are you ok?’

The blonde girl raised her head, tears running down her face. It was Brooke. Christine didn’t know Brooke that well. They had attended a few parties with the self proclaimed “Squip Squad” together. They had never really spoken, which was odd considering all they had in common. Despite their lacking interactions, Christine felt drawn in. Compelled to help.

“H-h-h-hi.” Brooke stuttered through her tears. “I- I’m fine. Just being stupid. Again.”

Christine hesitantly put her arm around the taller girl. Brooke leaned into the touch, pressing herself into Christine’s open arms.

“You can tell me! I don’t think you’re stupid!” Christine reassured.

“It’s dumb,” Brooke sniffled.

Christine was basically cuddling Brooke now. Difficult considering the height difference, but the dark haired girl made do.

“I promise, no matter what it is, I’ll listen.” Christine rubbed small reassuring circles on Brooke’s back. 

“Well,” Brooke started, pulling the hair out of her face. “It’s just-“

Christine nodded reassuringly.

“Well my favourite place behind the school was full of trash, so I cleaned it up, but all the flowers were cut and trampled. Pretty stupid thing to be crying over huh?”

“What? That’s not stupid at all! You’re allowed to get upset Brooke! Especially if it’s something you care about!”

“Really?” Brooke asked. Tears clung to her eyelashes, threating to spill onto her cheeks.

“Of course!” Christine nodded vigorously. “I mean think about it this way; I cry all the time! Am I stupid?”

“Of course not!” Brooke seemed shocked at the very idea.

“Then neither are you.”

Brooke had stopped crying but still seemed upset. Her eyes were trained on Christine, focussing intently on her words.

“How ‘bout this? I’ll help you plant new flowers! We can do it together!”

“You mean it?”

“Of course!!”

“Oh thank you!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Brooke hugged Christine tightly, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. Christine reciprocated, repositioning her arms to hug Brooke tighter. The two stayed like that for a while, happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short! Hopefully you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
